Sweet Treats
by grimmswan
Summary: Alec and Parker invite Eliot over. He thinks it's because their craving snacks. But what they're really craving is even more delicious.


It's late in the evening when Elliot gets a call.

"Hey man. If you ain't doing anything right now, Parker and I need to talk to you."

There is a very distinctive sound of nervousness in Alec's voice, but Eliot can't fathom why there would be. It's not like those two have ever hesitated in asking anything of him. Ever.

Just the other morning, Parker had literally jumped on his back and refused to get down until he agreed to make her chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips, white chocolate chips and raspberry compote.

When he tried to tell her that was only for special occasions, she had simply squeezed him tighter and began to chant "please" until he relented, shouted fine and then looked at Alec and said. "Hardison, get your girlfriend off of me."

The hacker had simply smirked at him and said. "What? Big bad killer can't handle a little girl."

The hitter had growled, "Dammit Hardison" And then stomped to the kitchen to make the overly indulgent pancakes for the crazy woman who only slid off once he had all of the ingredients on the counter.

So it doesn't make any sense why Alec would seem so nervous. What could the thief and hacker possibly want that there was fear of the hitter saying "No".

Eliot is willing to admit to himself that there is nothing he would not do for those two. They could demand he climb Everest, just so they could make snow cones from the snow at the top of the mountain and he would book a plane ticket that night.

"Do you need me to bring anything?" Eliot asks, attempting to see if they just want him to cook for them.

"Nah, man. Just bring yourself." Alec says.

Then he gets interrupted by Parker yelling "And strawberries and whip cream and chocolate."

Eliot chuckles to himself. Of course those two would be craving something sweet.

But a thought enters his mind once again, the same question. If Alec had never been nervous before about requesting something of Eliot, why would he start now?

The hitter doesn't have long to wait. Once he gets the items Parker requested, he's at their door. He doesn't even bother knocking, just waits, knowing Parker can smell chocolate coming from a mile away.

Sure enough, the very moment he arrives.

"Eliot! Chocolate!" The crazy thief pounces on him and the treats like a deranged monkey.

The hitter pretends to be annoyed. But really his is pleased to know how happy he makes her.

As Parker is sitting on his shoulders, looking through the cloth bag of the items he brought, Eliot notices Alec and how jittery the hacker appears.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you? Fox cancel another show you were really into?"

"What! No! Well, yes actually. Maze was the perfect character. Sexy, crazy, could handle any weapon she was given. Could take down dozens of men without losing her cool or wit."

"Blew up her boyfriends car when he made her sad." Parker chimes in. "She was my favorite too."

"But that's not why I'm nervous." Alec quickly clarifies before the whole evening could turn into a rant on why Fox is the worst network. Ever. Besides, Netflix renewed the show Lucifer, so everything was all good on that front.

Before he can confess the reason why they called Eliot over, Parker interrupts again and asks, "Where's the whip cream?"

"It's in that canister." Eliot growls. "I'm not buying stuff from the store when I don't know what all they have really put in it."

Parker looks at Alec and says matter of factly, See? Stop worrying. He won't even take the easy way to give us whip cream. He cares about what he gives us. That means he loves us just as much as we love him."

Alec gives Parker a wide eyed look of "Seriously woman!"

Since she's still sitting on his shoulders, Eliot can't see the nonchalant shrug Parker gives Alec.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on." Eliot says lowly. Though he thinks he might be able to guess. But for his own piece of mind, and for the safety of his heart, he really wants to hear these two extraordinary people say the words he's been longing to hear from them.

Parker slides slowly down Eliot's back. But instead of moving to face him like he thought she would, she simply presses her lips to his ear and whispers, "We want you to be ours." She wraps her arms tight around his waist and says, "I've stolen you. That means you're mine. Only Alec and I get to have you from now on."

Eliot can feel his emotions lodged in his throat. He wants to give in so bad. But he still feels the need to look at Alec and ask, "You want this?"

"More than I've wanted anything in my life." The hacker replies. He then proves his point by stepping closer to the hitter, cupping his face in his skilled hands and takes his lips in a kiss that reveals not only desire, but also an overwhelming love.

Eliot reaches his arms around Alec, drawing their bodies closer together.

The hitter moans into the kiss when he feels the thief's hands move under his shirt and caress his skin. Her lips brush along his neck as she reveals. "Alec and I have talked about all the ways we want to have you."

Alec pulls away to say, "Hold on a second, mamma. If you're gonna be getting descriptive, then we need to move this party to the bed, because my legs won't survive."

As they make their way to the bedroom, Eliot makes to separate from them and put the chocolate, whip cream and strawberries in the fridge. But Parker stops him. She looks him in the eye and says, "I asked you to bring these things knowing we were going to have sex."

Though most of his blood supply has relocated to one particular area, Elliot is still able to register fully what this sexy woman has in mind.

He gives her his charming southern boy grin and replies. "My apologies, darlin`."

Eliot's grin widens when he hears Alec's moan and the hacker say, "Parker babe, I know I promised we can play out your fantasy tonight, but next time, I want Eliot to say all kinds of dirty things to us in that sexy accent of his." He then turns to the hitter and says, "I think your voice could make me come all on it's own.

Eliot moves his head closer to Alec and whispers in his ear, "That's something I'd like to try. I could pin you to the bed and confess to you all the ways I have always imagined making you moan."

A moan slips from Alec's lips and he visibly shudders. He looks at Eliot with blatant hunger and crashes his mouth to the hitter's, tangling their tongues together, and each gripping tightly to the other in order to be as close to each other as physically possible in that moment.

Somehow, Parker is able to maneuver them into the bedroom, where they can all enjoy their sweet treats.


End file.
